Episode 08 Banal Story/Image Gallery
Yut-Lung catches Eiji.jpg Shorter tells Golzine's men try to take him away from me, and I'll rip his throat out.jpg Lee Shang Lung tells Arthur we are ready. This is my youngest brother.png Yut-Lung tells Shorter he can't see, he can't hear.jpg Yut-Lung pulls out a needle from his hair.jpg Ash yells Eiji, Ibe.jpg Ash becomes shocked after hearing Michael.jpg Arthur arrives.jpg Arthur tells Shorter what.jpg Ash tells Max Chinatown sold us out.jpg Ash tells Shunichi this is my thing. I'll give orders here.jpg Ash tells Max Chinatown.jpg Ash, Max, and Shunichi watch the house burn.jpg Ash tells Max go get it. The bullets, too.jpg Ash tells Max it seems like they won't let us go back to New York so easily.jpg Ash tells Max she probably wants consolation money.jpg Ash tells Michael come with me.jpg Ash tells Shorter yeah.jpg Ash tells Shorter if making this place ungaurded is their aim, those two would be in danger.jpg Ash tells Shorter protect them.jpg Eiji gets poked by Yut-Lung's needle.jpg Shunichi tells Eiji how could they.jpg Shorter and Eiji on the plane.jpg Jessica tells Max but Michael... Save Michael.jpg Eiji yells Ibe-san.jpg Eiji talks to Shunichi after drinking the tea.jpg Eiji tells Shunichi isn't there anything we can do besides just wait.jpg Jessica slaps Max.jpg Jessica tells Max I was scared.jpg Jessica watches Max.jpg Max comes in to check on Jessica and Michael.jpg Shunichi tells Ash not... there....jpg Lee Hua Lung tells Arthur let him have his way on my behalf.jpg Lee Hua Lung tells Shorter your future is secure now with us.jpg Lee Hua Lung tells Yut-Lung and Shorter good work.jpg Lee Hua Lung tells Yut-Lung don't be rude.jpg Lee Hua Lung tells Yut-Lung I know you're kin but you make my heart flutter.jpg Lee Hua Lung tells Yut-Lung whats wrong. You're rather emotional today.jpg Lee Hua Lung tells Yut-Lung you're as beautiful as ever.jpg Lee Hua Lung tells Yut-Lung you look just like her.jpg Michael yells to Max over the phone.jpg Shorter tells Yut-Lung what did you do.jpg Shorter tells Yut-Lung so it was you.jpg Shorter tells Yut-Lung I'm not leaving his side.jpg Shorter tells Shunichi I'm sorry, Ibe-san, but believe me when I say this.jpg Shorter tells Shunichi I promise you.jpg Shorter tells Lee Hua Lung don't touch him.jpg Shorter tells Arthur you'll never be better than Ash.jpg Shorter tells Arthur you licked Golzine's feet and begged to be taken in.jpg Shorter tells Arthur so you've finally become a lowly dog, huh.jpg Shorter tells Arthur over my dead body.jpg Shorter tells Arthur Dino won't like it if you let his precious toy die.jpg Shorter looks back at Arthur.jpg Max looks at his phone.jpg Max swears.jpg Max tells Jessica yeah. Hey, Jessica.jpg Max tells Shunichi what happened. Where's Eiji and Shorter.jpg Max yells Michael, are you there over the phone.jpg Max yells who are you.jpg Michael sees Max.jpg Michael tells Ash Mommy tried to hide me in the kitchen, and then they got mad.jpg Michael tells Ash they weren't either.jpg Yut-Lung tells Shunichi tell Ash this.jpg Yut-Lung tells Shorter let's go.jpg Yut-Lung sneaks up behind Shorter and looks at him.jpg Yut-Lung pulls a needle out.jpg Yut-Lung tells Shorter I see how such a drug could cause such a commotion.jpg Yut-Lung tells Shorter he can see and hear. In other words, he's watching all this.jpg Yut-Lung tells Lee Hua Lung for betraying his best friend.jpg Yut-Lung tells Shorter but even he couldn't detect that you were a double-crosser.jpg Yut-Lung tells Lee Hua Lung it's nothing. I'm just a little tired.jpg The man tells Max bring Ash Lynx to us if you want them alive.jpg The man tells Max your wife tastes delicious.jpg Alexis and Abraham 15 years ago.jpg Alexis Dawson puts his hands up.jpg Alexis Dawson tells Ash and Max I'm Alexis Dawson.jpg Alexis pushes a button under the bookshelf.jpg Alexis tells Ash and Max Abraham was the first to realize that.jpg Alexis tells Ash and Max and at Iraq, he tested it on POWs and soldiers.jpg Alexis tells Ash and Max Banana Fish induces bad trips to anyone who uses it.png Alexis tells Ash and Max drugs like LSDs induce hallucinations.jpg Alexis tells Ash and Max give it to a person and tell him that immigrants are pests and shou;d be killed.jpg Alexis tells Ash and Max I realized what Abraham was doing and confiscated the drug.jpg Alexis tells Ash and Max no human can escape from that nightmare.jpg Alexis tells Ash and Max so I'd hidden away at a condo.jpg Alexis tells Ash and Max this antidote works on most muscle relaxants.jpg Alexis tells Ash and Max we came up with the idea to make money by making drugs.jpg Alexis tells Ash but I got an alert that my computer was hacked.jpg Alexis tells Ash come with me.jpg Alexis tells Ash I'm a scientist.jpg Alexis tells Max and Ash Banana Fish makes it 100 percent reliable.jpg Alexis tells Max and Ash the problem is that it makes the user susceptible to external stimuli.jpg Arthur tells Shorter how this boy will go through the same hell as he did because of him.png Arthur tells Shorter when that happens, we'll see if I can't still be better than him.jpg Ash and Max are stunned to see who it is.png Ash and Max listen to Alexis.jpg Ash and Max watch the secret door open.jpg Ash cries infront of Alexis.png Ash gets mad at Alexis after hearing him talk about destroying it.jpg Ash gets mad at Alexis.jpg Ash gives Michael a hug.png Ash swears.jpg Ash tells Alexis all because of what you made, Griffin, Skip, everyone else....jpg Ash tells Alexis but you didn't.jpg Ash tells Alexis he suffered through endless nightmares....png Ash tells Alexis he totally lost it and was shot dead by your brother.jpg Ash tells Alexis he's joined hands with your brother to make a deal with the US government.jpg Ash tells Alexis so you made this room.jpg Ash tells Alexis the guys your brother has joined up with have kidnapped my friend.jpg Ash tells Alexis you made it, didn't you.jpg Ash tells Eiji don't look at me like that. Just leave it to me.png Ash tells Max he's Chinese, too. He must've suffered.jpg Ash tells Max let me go. He deserves it.png Ash watches the house burn down.png Ash, Shunichi, Max, and Alexis watch the house burn.jpg Ash yells who's there.jpg Ash yells come out, or I'll kill you.jpg Ash yells at Alexis Dawson.png Ash tells the guy why are my hands behind me back and not them.jpg Ash tells Max Wang Lung will pay for this.jpg Ash tells Michael I'm sorry for making you remember all of that.png Ash tells Michael so that's why they ran.png Golzine tells Kippard and Holstock I suppose he's joined up with the boy and the journalist.jpg Lee Hua Lung looks back at Yut-Lung.jpg Lee Hua Lung tells Yut-Lung what a strange boy. You're about to be held hostage, you know.jpg Lee Hua Lung tells Yut-Lung what's so funny.jpg Lee Hua Lung tells Yut-Lung you're looking more and more like her.jpg Lee Shang Lung grabs Yut-Lung.jpg Lee Shang Lung pins Yut-Lung to his desk.jpg Lee Shang Lung tells Arthur he will be joining you.jpg Lee Shang Lung tells Arthur Mr. Golzine's men will be here soon to pick you up.jpg Lee Shang Lung tells Lee Hua Lung take those 2 to Golzine for me.jpg Lee Shang Lung tells Shorter good work, Shorter Wong.jpg Lee Shang Lung tells Yut-Lung I could break your thin neck anytime I wish to.jpg Lee Shang Lung tells Yut-Lung I still have a lot more uses for you.jpg Lee Shang Lung tells Yut-Lung so now, tell me. What is Banana Fish.jpg Lee Shang Lung tells Yut-Lung that's exactly why I sent you.jpg Lee Shang Lung tells Yut-Lung why didn't you obtain the data.jpg Max tells Ash then it really was Shorter.jpg Max gets a grip on Ash's arm.png Max notices Shunichi and says his name.jpg Max punches Alexis.png Max tells Alexis a type of hypnosis using drugs made by the former USSR.jpg Max tells Alexis he used them as lab rats.jpg Max tells Alexis impossible.jpg Max tells Alexis we have the right to know.jpg Max says Ash's name.jpg Max tells Ash Dino Golzine's great conspiracy, huh.jpg Max tells Ash I can't believe it. Shorter betrayed us.jpg Max tells Ash let me do it.png Max tells Ash so that's how it is.jpg Max tells Ash that's not it.png Max tells the guy over the phone touch them and I'll put a bullet through your brain.png Max tells the guy you'll pay for what you did to her.jpg Max yells to Jessica over the phone.jpg Max, Shunichi, and Alexis get their hands tied.jpg Shunichi tells Ash New York....jpg Shunichi tells Alexis this one's for Eiji.jpg Shorter sits with Eiji.jpg Shorter tells Arthur laugh all you want. What's it going to be, Arthur.jpg Shorter tells Ash why.jpg Shorter tells Eiji if Golzine tries to do anything funny....jpg Shorter tells Eiji I'll follow right after you. I won't let you go alone, Eiji.jpg Shorter tells himself I'll set you free before he gets a chance to.png Shorter touches Eiji's head.png The guy hits Max with the gun.jpg The guy kicks Ash.jpg The guy lifts up Ash's shirt.jpg The guy tells Ash nice rod you got there.jpg The guy tells Ash watch your mouth, punk.jpg The guy tells Max no, Mr. Golzine has claimed the right to do that.jpg The guy tells Ash, Shunichi, and Max I'm taking you all to New York.jpg The guy tells Max your wife is pretty hot.jpg The guy tells the others take them away.png The guy whacks Ash with the gun.jpg The house burns.jpg Yut-Lung tells Shunichi if he doesn't, this boy will become another one of Golzine's toys.jpg Yut-Lung looks away from Lee Shang Lung.jpg Yut-Lung tells himself the same goes for you, Wang-Lung, my dear big brother.jpg Yut-Lung tells Lee Shang lung it causes a heart failure-like symptom.jpg Yut-Lung tells Lee Shang Lung you're the one that made me train in this area of expertise.jpg Yut-Lung tells Shorter Shorter Wong.jpg Yut-Lung tells himself I will never forget how my brothers killed my mother.jpg Yut-Lung tells himself if my presumption is correct.jpg Yut-Lung tells himself interesting.jpg Yut-Lung tells himself it could be a weapon depending on how it's used.jpg Yut-Lung tells himself they have scorned and contemned me, but my time will come.jpg Yut-Lung tells Lee Hua Lung I remember it well, too. Even though I was just 6.jpg Yut-Lung tells Lee Hua Lung it's all in the past.jpg Yut-Lung tells Lee Hua Lung nothing.jpg Yut-Lung tells Lee Hua Lung she shed tears through her eyes and blood from her chest.jpg Yut-Lung tells Lee Shang Lung Ash never gave me the chance to.jpg Yut-Lung remembers the death of his mother.jpg Ash watches Max shake.jpg Holstock tells Golzine so tell me. Is it really fit for use.jpg Golzine on the phone.jpg Kippard tells Golzine fine, I'll let you take care of that.jpg Max tells Alexis but who'd buy a drug if it makes the user go crazy after one single use.jpg Lee Shang Lung tells Yut-Lung get close to him and find out what Golzine's really after.jpg Arthur tells Shorter hey, long time no see.jpg Ash's gun in his pants.jpg Shorter watches Ash close the door.jpg Golzine tells Holstock all that's left to do is the field test.jpg Golzine tells Kippard don't worry, it's been perfected.jpg Max tells Ash yeah, but Shorter's with them.jpg Max stops the truck by his house.jpg Alexis tells Ash and Max the devil itself.jpg Colonal Holstock tells Golzine human experimentation, huh.jpg Jessica and Max hug each other.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Image Galleries